


Walk of Shame

by ItMakesSenseInContext



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Thsoe last two ships are implied, it's kimbalina, kimbalina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMakesSenseInContext/pseuds/ItMakesSenseInContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” AU (prompt from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

 

For Carolina this was nothing new. The quiet walk, heels in hand, from York’s apartment to hers. Being ex’s of several years wasn’t enough to stop them hooking up at bars every few months. The sun was beginning to rise and she checked the time on her watch, six am. Hopefully some of her more, conservative, neighbours were still in bed. The last thing she wanted was to run into then on their way to church. If they saw her they would chew her out for ‘immorality’ again.

Softly she padded up the stairs to her floor. The stupid lift was still broken (When wasn’t it?) She would call the maintenance man again on Monday, yelling loud enough for the whole floor to hear, before slamming the phone back in its cradle when they told her they couldn’t fix it for at least another month.

But that wasn’t the focus for today. At the moment all she needed to do was get into her apartment, have a shower. And then waste the rest of her weekend watching Kill Bill. 

“Hey watch where you’re walking!” The hushed admonishment came from a shorter woman sneaking out of another neighbour’s apartment.

“You watch where you’re - oh never mind.” Carolina couldn’t be bothered arguing this early in the morning. Glancing at the plate on the door she smiled. “Friend of the honourable Doctor?”

“Shut up, you’re on the walk of shame too.” The woman rubbed her hand against her forehead. “My names Vanessa, but no-one uses that name. Call me Kimball.”

"Cute nickname."

"Fuck off."

“Carolina.” She regarded the woman in front of her, mused hair and half buttoned shirt.

“Do you have any painkillers? I’ve got the hangover of a lifetime.” Kimball leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

“Not on me, but in my apartment I do.” Carolina responded while she fished in her handbag for her keys. “So how was Emily?”

“Loud.” Kimball picked herself up and followed Carolina into her apartment.

“I bet next door loved that.” Carolina grinned. “Couple of hyper conservative assholes.” She explained as she got Kimball a glass of water. “Real pain in the ass. Pretty sure if I'm going to hell, it's not for  being a 'Promiscuous Heathen' and 'An Abomination to God'. Do you want Nurofen, Panadol, or aspirin?”

“Umm,” Kimball thought for a moment trying to remember what she took at home. “Nurofen.”

“Catch.” Carolina tossed the packet to Kimball before digging out some Panadol for herself.

Kimball took the pills and gulped down the water. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Carolina sat down opposite her. “Hangovers are a bitch.”

“Yeah.” Kimball smiled. “I owe you one.”

“No you don’t.” Carolina responed.

“At least let me buy you coffee?” Kimball persisted. “And not Starbucks. Good coffee. My friend has a café that’s pretty good.”

“Oh and whats in it for you?” Carolina smirked.

“Coffee with a pretty lady,” Kimball grinned as she got herself annother glass of water. “And you tell your friends about my friends café. Deal?”

“Fine.” Carolina agreed.

“Awesome!” Kimball gathered her things. “Does Wednesday at three work for you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay meet me infront of the Clocktower.” Kimball opened the door. “Remember, Clocktower, three, Wednesday.”

“It’s a date.” Carolina gave a mock salute.


End file.
